Ninjago high
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Well, you people have been waiting! This is my high school story! Story is WAY better than summary. Rated for freedm to write and possibly some cussing later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my high school story! All my characters and some of the OCs are like regular kids. Review!**

Alexa POV:

_Beep beep beep! _I groaned and turned off my alarm. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I rested a bit more before I got up. I wasn't really looking forward to this day. I was heading off to high school as a freshman. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I yawned. Why? Why do I have to go to high school? I grabbed the milk from the fridge as I heard thumping coming down the stairs. Ben, my older brother, came into the kitchen. "Hey, you're up" "Yeah. And you seem excited for school" "Because I'm used to it. Don't worry you'll be fine"

* * *

After breakfast, I got dressed and grabbed my stuff. "C'mon Alexa! You don't want to be late!" My mom shouted. "I'm coming" I came down the stairs. "Ben is going to give you a ride to school" My brother was a junior and he had his license, so he was going to give me a ride to school. "Well let's go" I followed him outside to his car. I climbed in the backseat. He started the car and we drove off to school.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot. "Okay, so come to the car and wait for me if I'm not out here, okay?" I nodded. "Hey, you'll be fine" I sighed and we got out.

No one POV:

She walked through the hall, which already had other kids walking through the hallway, chatting and such. She found her locker and opened it. She started to put her stuff up. She put up a few pictures up. She smiled at one. It was her and a little boy from years ago. He had tan spikey hair. Riley. She hasn't seen him in years after he moved to a different school. She sighed and closed her locker.

She walked into her home base. She just sat down at a seat. She sighed. "Hey there" A girl with frizzy orange hair in a high pony tail and green eyes sat by her. She wore a pink T-shirt, jeans and white shoes. "I'm Hannah" She held put her hand. "Alexa" She shook it. "Nice to meet you" The bell rang and everyone sat down. "Hello everyone. I'm your home base teacher. I'm sure we'll get along just fine"

Hannah POV:

Alexa seemed like she didn't want to be here. While the teacher talked about the year, I took a glance at her. She just stared at the clock, probably wishing that the day was over already. The teacher then talked about sports. She listed football, soccer, and cheerleading. I was going for cheerleader. "My older brother plays soccer" Alexa whispered. "Really?" "Yeah. He's the star of the team" "Who's your brother?" "Ben" "Hey, I've heard of him. He made the news last year" "Yeah" She seemed alright.

Alexa POV:

I walked down to my locker, just waiting for the day to be over already. I looked up and noticed people starting to move. I felt a hand push me out of the way against the locker. "What-?" "Sh" What was Hannah doing? Then a chick with blonde curly hair walked by. "That's Carolyn. She's the nastiest person here" She walked on by and saw me. She snarled. "Uh! I've never seen a living trash can before" She walked on. "And I've never seen a living Barbie before" She stopped dead in her tracks. People nearby gasped and started whispering. She turned around and looked at me. "What?" "You heard me" She walked up to me. "Take. It. Back" "Or you'll what?" She snarled. "You will pay for whats you've done" She walked off with her little group.

* * *

"Do you have idea whats you've just done?!" Hannah asked me when we sat down at lunch. "Yeah. I stood up for myself" "She's like a bear! She'll eat you alive!" "Hannah, you're exaggerating. She's worse than a bear" We sat down. "So what are you going to do. You have your first enemy on your first day!" I shrugged. I lifted the top bun of my sand which. "Um, should it be...green?" "What kind did you get?" "Peanut butter and jelly" "Ew" "Alexa?" I looked up. "Vi? Is that you?" "Yeah!" Sh sat down by me. "Alexa, you know her?" "Yeah, she's my cousin, Violet" Her midnight black hair was pulled up in it's usual ponytail and her light purple eyes shone, but she wore dark purple glasses. "Hey, these are knew" "Yeah, i had to get them before school started. Hey, i heard you got into an argument with Carolyn" "Yep, it's true" "And a dub thing to do. Hi Violet I'm Hannah" "Nice to meet you. so Ben still playing soccer?" "Yeah. Is Sam still into robotics?" "You know he is" "Sam?" "My brother" "Are you guys twins or something?" **(A/N: In the high school story they will be twins)** "Yeah. I'm older than him by a few minutes"

Then the doors opened and the football group from over the summer try-outs came in. "Oh great. Dumber down under group is here" "Oh, not all of them" Violet said in a dreamy voice. She was staring at one with minimum spiky black hair and icy blue eyes. "Who's that?" "Tyler. One of the best players on the football team" The whole team wore gold and green, our school colors. Tyler had a white '54' on his jersey "Who's the best player?" "Oh, it's-" "Violet!" Her brother, Sam, came over. "Hey Sam" "That's Sam? You guys don't look alike" It's true. Sam had light brown hair and browns eyes. "Even though we look the same, we still kind of act the same" This was going to be an interesting year.

No one's POV:

The bell rang for the end of the day. Alexa trudged to her locker with her books in hand. She was about to round the corner. What she didn't see was a football player, the star of the team, was rushing to his locker. they both rounded the corner- _Bam! _The both fell their books flying. "Ow..." They sat up and started collecting their stuff. "Oh, i'm so sorry" "No, i wasn't paying-" Their hands rested on the same book and they both turned red, not looking at each other. "Oh, i'm-" Alexa looked up and gasped.

"Riley?" He looked up and smiled. "Alexa!" They stood up. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!" "Hey how are you doing? Man i haven't seen you since...what 2nd grade?" "Yeah! I didn't know you were here!" She saw his jersey. He had a number '47'. "Football huh?" "Yeah, the best player" She should have known. Riley thought in his mind that Alexa looked...so much different.

"Riley!" Carolyn came up behind him. "Hey babe" She saw Alexa and snarled. "Oh, you" "Carolyn, you met Alexa?" "Yes. She's the one that called me barbie today" She expected Riley to get upset, but he laughed. "That's Alexa. She makes a joke" "Hmph" "Oh Carolyn relax. Well, i have to go. See you around Alexa?" "Yeah see you around" As they walked off, Riley looked back at Alexa. She wasn't the same as she used to be. She was...better.

**Well, that's chapter 1! I hope you liked and there will be more! I will probably start using OCs in the next chapter! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people chapter 2! Now i will start using OCs. Review! **

Hannah POV:

I shuffled my pom-poms in my hands nervously. Would i make the cut to be a cheerleader? There were other girls there too, chatting, those who had tried out already. Carolyn was there, talking to a couple friends on her phone. "Okay, next, Madison Regen!" A girl with long light brown hair that was parted a certain way and very pretty blueish green eyes bounced over. (A/N: cjsylvester, i hope you don't mind that i made her a cheerleader) While her music played, i checked my phone.

_Mom: Good luck sweetie! I know you'll do fine!_

_Dad: show them what you can do! :)_

I sighed. I was so nervous! There was clapping. "Very nice!" She bounced back over. "How'd i do?" She asked the girls who were done. "Very good!" "Wouldn't surprise me if you weren't picked for captain" She saw me and smiled and walked over. "Hey" "Hi" "Nervous?" She gestured to my shuffling hands. "Yeah, a little" "Names Madison, but my friends call me Motormouth" I chuckled. "I'm Hannah" "Nice to meet you" She shook my hand. "Next up, Hannah Stone" "That's me" "Knock 'em dead!" I grabbed my CD and walked over. I put it on and started it.

**(A-W-E-S-O-M-E by The Fold(they do weekend whip))**

As it played, I danced my pm-poms around first. then I started to dance along to it. I started a cartwheel then did a few back flips. As i flipped i saw the horse and did a big back flip and grabbed the bars and balanced myself on it for a bit. then i flipped back and danced a bit more to it. then i did one more back flip and did a split with my hands in the air. There was silence, then everyone but Carolyn clapped. "That was amazing!" "Way to go Hannah!" I got up and stopped the CD and walked back. "Hannah, you were amazing!" "Wow, I've never seen anyone cheer like that!" "Pssh, not so good" Carolyn gripped. "Next, Carolyn Sheila" (A/N: couldn't think of anything!) She pranced over.

"Okay, let's see what you can do" She started to dance her pom-poms in the air and danced to the side, but her face said that she didn't want to be here. When she was done, we did small claps. "Well, that was...alright" She pranced over. "So made it" "I beg to differ" motormouth muttered. I giggled. "Okay girls! The list will be up any day now! You can head home now!" We packed up. I walked out to the parking lot and texted my dad

_ Try-outs are over_

I waited then a reply came back.

_Be there soon. Proud of you sweetheart_

I smiled. "Hey Hannah" I turned and Motormouth walked over. "Hey. You waiting for a ride?" "Nah, waiting for some friends. Hey, you did really good out there. I can guaranty that you would be made captain" "No, i wasn't that good" "Then you should have seen yourself!" I chuckled. "Here" She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something down. "Here's my number. Call me and you can meet my friends?" "Yeah" I took it. I saw a black Mercedes pulled up. "That's my dad. I've got to go. Later Motormouth" "Bye Hannah"

I sat in the back seat. "Hey sweetheart. How'd it go?" "Good. Everyone said i was really good. I even made a new friend" "Well, I'm proud of you"

Riley POV:

I walked home with Tyler. "Hey where's clingy Carolyn?" He joked. "Cheerleader try-outs" "Why is she so obsessed with you?" "I don't know" I saw Carolyn a few weeks before school. She started to hang around me like i was her boyfriend. But i was so glad to see Alexa. "Hey man, can i talk to you?" "Sure. What's up?" Tyler was a trust worthy dude. We met at the football tryouts and started hanging out after that. "Well, you know how i told you about the girl i used to be friends with?" "Alexa, right?" "Yeah. I saw her today" "Really?" "Yeah, only, she's different" "How?" "Well, she used to have her hair in a braid all the time and i like it. Now it flows freely. And her eyes...they were just blue when we were friends, but now..." "What?" "They're like...gems"

He chuckled. "Looks like someone is in love" "Tyler! No way man! Not Alexa. We were just friends" "Yeah, right" "Oh? what about you? You've got girls begging for you, but i know you have eyes for one specific girl" He turned a bit red. "H-How-?" "Yeah, I know my friends. It's that Walker girl isn't it?" He blushed deeper. "Ha, i knew it" "Riley, she doesn't know me. And she's super smart. No way she would date a football player" "Hey, you never know" He sighed. "Tell you what. You talk to Violet tomorrow, and i'll talk to Alexa. Deal?" "Deal"

* * *

We walked through the door of my house. "Mom, I'm home! And Tyler's with me!" "In the kitchen!" We walked back there. "How was school?" "Great. Hey mom, you remember Alexa?" "Yes I do. Why?" "I saw her today at school" "Really? That's great!" "Yeah I ran into her, literally, but she seemed pretty happy to see me" "Well that's nice"

Alexa POV:

I walked in the door with Ben behind me. My dad was at the table while my mom was in the kitchen. "Hey you two. Sorry I couldn't see you off to school this'd morning" "It's fine" I sat down on the counter. "Mom, guess what" "What?" "I saw Vi today" "Really?" "Yeah. And I met Riley again" "Riley? Wow it's been awhile since you've seen each other!" "Yeah" "Hey, I wonder when he's going to ask you out" I whipped around, my face burning. "Ben!" He busted up laughing. "Hey, no one is going to ask my little girl out while i'm still breathing" "Dad!" He chuckled. "Oh stop it you 2 leave her alone" My mom turned back to the stove. "Besides, Riley will ask her out before then" "Mom!" She chuckled. I yelled in frustration and ran up to my room.

I shut my door and leaned against it. My room was littered with posters and pictures and stuff. I sighed and walked over to my night stand. I picked up the picture and smiled. It was the day Riley moved and it was our last picture. I smiled as i thought about him today. His spiky tan hair, his soft brown eye, that child like energy. I stopped. Am i falling in love...with Riley?

**Is she? Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter! I will include more OCs in the next one. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is the next chapter and i will use some more OCs. Review!**

Alexa POV:

I walked through the hallway. I sighed. Was i really falling for Riley? I looked up and saw a group of kids run past. What-? _Boom! _An explosion down the hall went off. Everyone started yelling and some people ran down to see what happened. "What happened?" "So one just blew up the chemistry lab!" Who would do that? "Okay everyone!" the principal came over. "Go to your classes. We will look over the cameras and ask people who were nearby if they saw anything!" People muttered and walked to their classes.

Hannah POV:

Who would do that? Probably one of those pranksters around school. It was almost the end of my health class. "Now before the bell rings, can anyone tell me-?" The phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" There was silence. "Yes, she'll be right down" She hung up. "Hannah, they need you down in the office to ask about the chemistry lab explosion" "Okay" "Just head to your next class afterwards" ""Alright"

* * *

"Hannah, I'm glad you were able to come" I sat in the chair in front of the principal's desk. He didn't seem happy. "Hannah, did you see anything in the hallway?" "No, not really. I was talking yo some friends and then I heard the explosion" "I see. Who was this friend?" "Madison Regen " "Alright, thank you. Head to your next class" He handed me a note saying he talked to me. "Thank you sir"

Daniel POV**(A/N: Yes, finally we move to someone else!)**:

I waited in the cooking class. The teacher paired us up with partners, but i was without one. There was one more girl than there were boys, and no other boy paired up with me. "Okay class. Today we'll be-" the door opened and a girl walked in. but she was a very...beautiful girl. She handed the teacher a note. "Yes, well..." She looked around. "You can be with Daniel" The girl smiled and walked over. "Hi" "Hello" "I'm Hannah" "I'm Daniel. Pleasure to meet you" "Same"

Alexa POV:

I went down to the garden. Since the chemistry lab was destroyed, the students in that class had to wait for something. I sighed. I wasn't falling for Riley, was I? I saw a group of kids nearby. Wait, they were the ones who blew up the chemistry lab. I walked over. They were whispering and they all wore black.

"Hey, great job with the chemistry lab" They all froze.**(this is where some cussing comes in) **"Shit Amber, we got caught" One kid threw their hood back and it was a boy with raven black hair and amber eyes. Another person threw their hood back and it was a girl. "I see that Luke" She had golden brown hair and deep chocolate colored eyes. Then another 2 kids threw their hoods back and i almost gasped. They looked exactly alike! They had white shaggy hair, one green eye, one red. It was seriously freaky! The girl, who i'm guessing was Amber, sighed. "So, are you going to tell on us?"

"No, not really" Her eyes widened. "Wow, that's a first. I'm-" "Amber i'm guessing" I pointed to the one boy. "That's Luke. But who are they?" I pointed to the two boys. "Thorn and Bubba. They're twins" They waved. "Hi" "Hey" Then something crawled out on one of their arms. "Whoa. That's a big spider" "Yeah" "That's Squeaks" "Don't got on his bad side like Carolyn" "She tried to kill him" "Please. That bitch hates everyone" Amber huffed. "Yeah, I've met her. So how did you guys do it?" "Vinegar, baking soda, and fire poppers" She held up a small firework. "Nice"

"So you're seriously not going to tell on us?" "I won't. Because we all hate Carolyn" "Yeah" "That's for sure" "But that doesn't mean we're good. You owe me" Amber thought it over. "Guess you're right" She stood up and stretched. "Well, we're off" the other's stood up. "Later...?" "Alexa" "Hey, you're the girl who stood up and insulted Carolyn" "The one and probably only" "Nice. Well, hopefully see you around" they walked off. What a weird group of kids.

Tyler POV:

I sighed. Why did I agree to this? I took a deep breath and started my way to Violet, who was walking this way. Oh man, what do I say? I wasn't looking where I was going..._Bam! _Books flew everywhere. Oh, nice job Tyler. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Violet went down to pick up her books. "No, it's my fault" I got down and picked up a couple. We reached for the same one and our hands rested. "U-um" I looked Violet in the eyes. Now I see why her name is Violet. They were the ,most beautiful purple I've ever seen. "Um, I'm Tyler" "V-Violet" I swallowed. What do i say? "Um...Tyler, if o could have my books?" "Hm? Oh, right" I gave her books to her. "Do you need help?" "No I got it" She walked on. "Bye Tyler" "Bye Violet" When she walked around the corner, I slapped my forehead. Way to go Tyler.

Riley POV:

I sighed and looked around the corner. Alexa was putting stuff up in her locker. I took a deep breath and walked over. "Hey Alexa" She looked over. "Oh, hey Riley" "What's up?" "Oh not much. You?" "Same here. Hey Alexa..." I stopped cause i ran out of stuff to say. I looked at a picture in her locker. I chuckled. "Hey, i remember this day" I pointed out the picture. she chuckled. "Yeah. You're mom was so mad" Me and Alexa were in 1st grade and we put an egg in my mom's microwave. We took it out and looked at it for a bit, then it blew up. We were covered in egg. Both our parents were mad, but they got by and laughed at it.

"Riley!" Oh great. Carolyn wrapped her arm around mine. she saw Alexa. "Oh, hi Carolyn" "Um, Alexa. I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about coming to my party this Friday?" "Really?" "Yeah. Everyone's coming. You can even invite Hannah and Violet" "Um...okay, i'll see about it" "So Riley, are you coming?" Hm...I know it was Carolyn's party, but maybe i might get a small chance to talk to Alexa. "Sure. You're place?" "Duh. And since Alexa doesn't know where my house it, you can pick her up" Carolyn, thank you. "Yeah. Still the same house" "Still the same house" "Great" Oh, this ust might work!

**Hm...a highschool party? Do you think it will end well? Probably not. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is chapter 4! Review!**

Hannah POV:

I walked down to my locker after the final bell. I was putting my stuff up when Alexa showed up by my locker. "Hey Hannah" "Hi. What's up?" "Oh not much. Besides the fact that Carolyn invited us and Violet to her party this Friday" I almost dropped my books. "What?" "I know!" "Well, why did you agree?" She shifted. "Cause Riley's going" "Oh. You still haven't told him?" She sighed. "No. I haven't" "Well, how is he going to know unless you tell him?" "I day n't know!" "Don't know what?" Violet walked over. "Nothing. Violet, you want to come with us to Carolyn's party this Friday?" "Sorry, but I can't. I have stuff to do and I know there is going to be a lot of perfume" "Why are you worried about perfume?" "She's severely allergic to perfume"

"Well, that's not good. But Friday?" "Yeah" "I'll ask my parents"

**(Okay, people have requested more Daniel! so i will put more of him)**

Daniel POV:

I walked home. I lived in a quiet neighborhood. I thought Hannah. She was very...what word describes her? I sighed. I walked up to my house and unlocked the door. "Mother? Father?" The house was quiet. I walked into the kitchen and found a note.

_Daniel, _

_You're father and I have to work late. Sorry_

_Love, Mom_

I sighed. My parents worked late almost all the time. My mother was a doctor at the hospital and my father helped with robotics. But he never built them. He checked the blueprints and made sure that everything was in order. I was used to being home alone. I unloaded all my stuff and started my homework. But i found it hard to think. Why? I stopped for a moment. Then, a picture of Hannah entered my mind. I rubbed my hand on my forehead. This has never happened before. What was wrong with me? This have never happened to me until I met...I lifted my head. Of course. Hannah. ever sine i met her, i found it hard to concentrate. Was I...falling for her?

Hannah POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror in my room. Did i look like someone on the cheer leading squad? My mom walked by. "Hannah, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Hey mom? A girl at school is throwing a party this Friday. Can I go?" "Him. This Friday?" "Yeah" "Well, me and your father were going to a friends house party. Sure, but you'll be alone when you leave and come home" "That's fine" She walked off.

Alexa POV:

I looked out the window for the whole ride home. "Hey, you're quiet. Everything okay?" "Yeah , everything's fine. Hey , you were invited to parties your freshman year, right?" "Yeah, a couple. Why?" He pulled into the drive way. "Well, someone just invited me to OK be this Fridays" "Hey, that's good. But you'll have to ask mom and dad" "I will" We walked in. "Henry kids. How was school?" "It was good. Hey mom, do you think I could go to a party this Friday?" "Hm...I don't know" "Please?" "Alexa, I'm not sure-" "Pleeease?" "Mom, say yes or something! I made a massive headache last time she did this!" I was gonna throw a gift sort of. She signed. "Alright, rt his Friday?" "Yes" "We'll, I don't see a problem with it" "Yay! Thanks mom!" I ran up to my room.

* * *

The week lasted forever. But Friday night, I was getting ready. I put on my best shirt and some black pants. Was this right? Should I even go? I snapped back when I heard someone knock on the door. I came down the steps. "Alexa, are you sure you want to go?" "Of course" I opened the door and Riley was there. "Ready?" "Yeah. See you guys later!"

No one's POV:

They walked to Carolyn's house. "So, um, Alexa..." "Um..." Neither of them could figure out what to say. "So...how's Ben doing?" "Alright. How's your mom doing?" "She's doing alright" There was another awkward silence. "Hey, um, Alexa?" "Yeah?" "Um, I-" "Oh look we're here" Riley sighed and they walked over.

* * *

The party was already crazy. People were dancing in the middle of the house. "Hannah?" She walked over to them. Her hair was pulled up, but she was wearing shorty shorts and a pink tang-top that looked too small around her chest. "Hey Alexa" "Riley!" "Carolyn walked over. "Glad you could make it!" "We're glad we could come"

* * *

Alexa was being a wall flower for the moment. Hannah was dancing as 'Dangerous' by Akon was playing. She was having a fun time. Carolyn was dancing with Riley for a bit. She. Noticed that her would glance at Alexa every now and then. "Hey Riley? Can you go to the kitchen and get me a drink?" "Um, sure" "Thanks!" Riley walked off. She looked around and saw 2 . She walked over. "Hey boys" "Hey Carolyn" "Sweet party" "Thanks! Hey, look at her" She pointed at Alexa.

They both whistled. **(Some more cussing might come in) **"Damn' she's cute" "When don't you go introduce yourselves?" They walked toward her. "Hey cutie" "Um, hi?" One grabbed Herr wrist. "C'mon, let's dance" "Um..." She didn't trust them. "No, thanks" "Aw c'mon sweetheart" He puller her closer. "No, thank you" "C'mon babe" "No, please" His other hand grabbed her wrist. "Let go!"

Then he let go and she fell into a potted plant and it broke and she was sitting in dirt. What the hell happened? People started laughing. Carolyn walked over. "Wow, I can believe that you believed that I wanted to be your friend!" Everyone was laughing but Hannah and Riley. Hot tears flowed down Alexa's cheeks. She got up to the door and her hand was on the door knob. "You're a loser. What do you say about that?" Alexa glared at her. "Go back to hell, bitch" And she left.

Ben POV:

"Oh, do you think she'll be okay?" "Mom, I went to a party in my freshman year. It was fine" "But still, what if so etching happens to her there?" "Mom, don't worry, she'll be-" The door opened and slammed. "Alexa, what's" She stormed past and up the stairs. "Alexa?" My mom got to the bottom of the steps when her door slammed. We rushed up there. "Alexa?" My dad knocked on other door. "Alexa, what's" "I don't want to talk about it! Go away!" What happened?

Alexa POV:

It must have been an hour later. I was still in thee clothes that I left in. The room was dark and I laid on my bed. The door opened and someone walked in. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I thought it was dad. "Hey, you can tell me. I won't tell mom and dad" Ben. I just turned and cried in his chest.

**Oh poor Alexa. Anyway, to all of those who I chose OCs for, I will get to you. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Okay, so I read the reviews and all you guys reaaaally hated Carolyn and felt bad for Alexa, which is good cause that's what I want. Anyway, on with the story! Review!**

Riley POV:

Alexa slammed the door. I can't believe Carolyn just did that! People were laughing and continued to dance. Hannah was next to me, her arms crossed. "That bitch" I agreed. I walked over to her. "I can't believe you!" She whipped around. "Riley, babe" "No, don't babe me! I can't forgive you for that!" "Why do you even care about her?" I could not believe what I said. "Because I love her!" I walked past her out the door. "Alexa!" It was too late she was gone. I yelled and punched Carolyn's mailbox.

"Riley!" Hannah came out. "Do you see her?" "No she's gone" Hannah sighed, the looked at me. "Is it true? What you said?" I sighed. "Yeah. It's true"

Alexa POV:

Ben strokes my hair a bit, the stopped. "Is this dirt?" I nodded. "What happened?" I took a shuddering gasp and told him everything.

* * *

"And then I told her to 'Go back to hell, bitch'" He hugged me tighter. I cried harder. "Hey, it's okay" He stroked my hair. "Ben, I-I was s-so embarrassed!" "Hey, calm down" He held me at arm's length. "Go wash up okay. Take a shower, okay?" I nodded. I got up and only then did I find out I was limping. "Alexa, do you need help?" I shook my head.

I got in the bathroom and undresses and turned on the water. I stepped in and it was scalding hot. But I stood there, the hot water washing away the dirt. Why me? What have I done? I took a deep breath and turned off the water. I got out and got in loose PJs. U came out and there were cleans sheets on my bed. Ben. I crawled in the bed and had the cool sheets wrapped around me then fell asleep.

Ben POV:

I came down the stairs after I threw Alexa's sheets in the wash. "Ben, is she okay?" "Yeah, she's fine" "What happened" I shook my head. "I told her I wouldn't tell you guys" My mom sighed. "Oh, my poor baby girl" "Amanda, she's fine" "Kai, she stormed , slammed her bedroom door, and shouted at us! She's not fine!" "Mom, calm down! If you're freaking out, who is going to comfort her besides me and dad?" She did a shaky sign and rested her head join her hands.

* * *

When I woke up, I checked on Alexa. She was wrapped up tightly in her blankets. Who could do this? I walked down to the kitchen. Good thing there wasn't school today. Alexa needed a day off. I sighed and rubbed my head. Then my phone on the country buzzed. I checked it and it was my friend Kyle.

_Going 2 that karaoke place this afternoon. U coming?_

I was about to decline, but then I thought, maybe Alexa would like to go.

_Coming, but bringing my sister, whether you like it or not_

I sent the text. Then his 'okay' text came back. I went back up stairs to Alexa's room. "Hey, sis? You up?" I saw her head nod. I sat down on her bed. "Hey, me and a friend are going to that karaoke place in town. You want to come?" She sat up. "Sure. I need somewhere to go"

No ones POV:

They left later that day. When they walked in, a boy about Ben's age walked over. "Hey Benny!" He had dark, dark brown hair and light green eyes, but Alexa saw a bit of blue in them. "Kyle, knock it off" "This your sister?" "Yeah. Alexa" "Aren't you a little tell to be a younger brother, Ben?" Alexa busted up laughing. "Kyle, let's just sit down" They found some seats. Alexa looked over and saw...oh no. She saw Carolyn at one part of the place, but Riley in another part. _"Shit" _She thought.

"All right people!" the DJ got her attention. "We need some singers!" Then she got an idea. "I'll be back" "Alright but don't be long"

* * *

After 5 minutes, Ben looked around. "Where is she?" Kyle set up his phone to film. "Dude, i think I know" Ben looked on stage and his jaw dropped.

Caroly and Riley was it too and they gasped. Alexa was on stage, a microphone on her hand. "Alright everyone! This young girl is gonna sing for us! What's your name sweetie" "Alexa" "Alright, give up for Alexaaaaa!" He started the music.

(Ariana Grande Born this way/Express yourself)

_Don't go for second best baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know, you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_My mama told me when I was young_  
_We are all born superstars_  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_In the glass of her boudoir_  
_"There's nothin wrong with loving who you are"_  
_She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"_  
_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, _  
_Listen to me when I say"_

_Don't go for second best baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know, you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart_  
_But he needs to start with your head_  
_Satin sheets are very romantic_  
_What happens when you're not in bed_  
_You deserve the best in life_  
_So if the time isn't right then move on_  
_Second best is never enough_  
_You'll do much better baby on your own_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

_And when you're gone he might regret it_  
_Think about the love he once had_  
_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it_  
_He'll be back on his knees_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_(Make him express yourself)_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Born-born-bo-bo-born this way_  
_Ooooh-ooooh_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_(Baby I was born this way hey HEEEY)_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_(Respect yourself)_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_I was born this way hey_

_(Don't go for second best baby)_  
_I was born this way hey_  
_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey_  
_HEY, I was born this way hey_  
_Express yourself_  
___Hey hey hey hey..._

* * *

While she sang, everyone was dancing along and Kyle put a video on Facebook. Ben was proud of his sister. "Oh, she has some nerve!" "Um, Carolyn" Her friends showed her Facebook on her phone. The video had so many likes and comments already:

_She's amazing!_

_How is she not a super star!?_

_She's really cute!_

Carolyn's eyes scanned the screen then froze. Riley had posted a comment.

_I wasted my life with Carolyn. I'm starting a new with Alexa._

She threw the phone back at her friend and left.

**Well, that'll teach Carolyn! Ha! I swear, when i read the reviews, everyone was hating that bitch! I make good villains don't I? And I was looking over the chapters and noticed quite a lot of errors. That was from my Nexis. I swear, it has a mind of it's own, but it's so cool! Anyway, Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! You may think that Alexa had the last word. Haha-no. Yeah, I know. But review!**

Hannah POV:

The next morning, I checked my phone. No . I signed. I hoped Alexa was okay. I sat up and stretched. I picked Alexa's name. She gave me her number a few days ago.

_Hey, you okay? Please tell me_

I got out of bed and down stairs. "Morning" "Good morning" I sat down. "Mom, did you ever have a friend that was embarrassed but you didn't have time to do anything?" "Why do you ask?" "There was an accident with a friend at the party last night, and I couldn't do anything" "Well, have you stopped by yet?" "I don't know where she lives" "Well, I guess you can just wait"

* * *

I was sitting the web, checking every minute seeing if Alexa replied. I sighed and logged onto Facebook. I got on the website looked at Alexa's page. I saw a video with her tagged in it. I clicked on it and gasped.

Violet POV:

I was looking online for something for school, when my phone buzzed. I checked it and it was Hannah. Alexa gave her my number.

_Check Alexa's page on FB! It's amazing!_

What happened? I looked up on the website and on Alexa's page. I saw a new video and clicked on it, and gasped. On Alexa's page, was a video of Alexa. Singing! Alexa has never sang before! I couldn't believe it! I sent a text back.

_Meet me at the library! We'll go to her house! _

I ran down stairs. "Violet? Where are you going?" "Somewhere! Can't talk!" "Take your meds first" I grabbed the bottle of my allergy pills. I swallowed the required 2 pills. "Bye!" I ran to the garage to my electric scooter. I put on my helmet and took off.

No ones POV:

Violet sped down the streets towards the library. She slowed down when she pulled up. Hannah was already there. "My house is just around the corner" "Hop on" Hannah sat behind her. They took off.

* * *

They pulled in their driveway and saw Ben's car already there. They got up to the door and knocked. "Coming!" Amanda opened the door. "Oh hello Violet" "Hi Aunt Amanda. Hey, is Alexa home?" "Yes, they got home not 3 minutes ago" "Can we see her?" "Sure. She's in her room" "Thanks" They ran up the stairs and came into her room.

She spun around in her chair. "Hannah? Vi? What are you doing here?" "Move" Hannah went to Alexa's page and showed her the video. "See?" Alexa's mouth opened with shock. "Oh. My. God" "You're practically famous!" Violet scanned the comments, then froze. "Um, there's more" "What?" "Look at Riley's comment" Some color drained from her face. "Oh...my...god" Alexa stood straight up. "Oh my god!" The girls squealed. "Do you know what this means?!" "Riley totally likes you!" "Y-You think?" "Think?! The proof is right there!" They squealed, then there was banging at the door. "Hey squirt, you and your friends calm down!" "Oh relax Benny!" "Shut up!" They girls giggled.

_Monday_

No ones POV:

Hannah walked to her locker, when Madison ran over. "Hannah run" "Why?" "The cheer leading positions are up!" "Really? Who's-?" "WHERE IS THAT BITCH!?" "Hannah, run while you can still live!" Then Carolyn stomped over with a crumpled yellow sheet in her hand. "You fucking bitch! I hope the rest of your life you live will be hell!" Carolyn slammed the sheet in her hands then stomped off. Hannah stood frozen. "Hannah?" "G-Give me a minute. I'm recovering from shock" Then she uncrumpled the paper and scanned it. Her jaw dropped. "Well?" She squealed, which cause Madison to squeal.

At 'captain' was Hannah. Madison was co-captain. Everyone's name but Carolyn's was on the list. They hugged each other. "Motormouth!" 2 girls ran over. One had dark brown hair in a ponytail that had some bangs hand out over her left eye and green eyes. The other had dirty blonde hair with bangs and ice-blue eyes. "We saw the list!" "We're so happy for you!" "Girls, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Kitana, but we call her Kit" She pointed to the one with dark hair. Then she pointed to the one with dirty blonde hair. "And this is Rose" "So nice to meet you Hannah" They both shook her hands.

* * *

Carolyn stomped through the hallway. "Well, who are we going to target?" "I'm still pissed off at Alexa for taking Riley" Then an idea came to her. "Hm..."

Alexa POV:

Me and Violet were at my locker after the final bell. We could hear the rain hitting the school roof. "Girls!" I heard Hannah. "Hey, where were you at-" I stopped when I saw her. She was wearing a green and gold cheer leading suit and had a silver star badge pinned on it. "Oh my god" "Doesn't that mean...?" "Yes, I'm captain!" They squealed. "Okay, Alexa" "Me and Vi were talking...and you should go talk to Riley" "What? Why?" "Well..." She told me what Riley said.

He-He said that? "He-He loves me?" They nodded. I smiled. "I'm going to find him"

No ones POV:

Carolyn waited by the stairs. Her friend waved when she saw Alexa. She saw Riley. "Riley..." She walked to him. "I can't talk. I need to find Alexa" "Oh Riley, please..." She took his hands. "Carolyn, stop. It's over. In fact, it never started!" "Riley, don't play" "Carolyn, just-!" then he felt Carolyn's lips being forced onto hers.

And Alexa just saw the whole thing.

**Ooooooooh shit! That's not good! What's going to happen? Is Alexa, Riley, or even Ben going to kill Carolyn? why am i asking you? Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I imagine that you all HATE Carolyn. But I want to see if I'm right! Later, I am going to post a poll of my villains and see which one you hate the most! You can look back at previous stories and see what each villain did. Review!**

Alexa POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I stood there frozen. Carolyn and Riley pulled away. Then she turned and smiled. "Oh, hi Alexa" Riley turned and gasped. "Alexa, it's not-!" I took off running down the hallway. "Alexa!" I just ran, tears streaming down my face. What about what he said!? I ran past Violet and Hannah. "Alexa, what-?" I ran out the door into the rain, then felt a hand grab my wrist. "Alexa, please listen to me!" I whipped around to him, the rain mixing with my tears. "What about what you said?! Hannah told me! And I saw you kissing her!" "No Alexa, it'a not like that" "Prove to me Riley! Prove to me that you really love me!" He stared at me with a pained look.

Then his arm hooked my waist and he brought me close and kissed me. But it wasn't a forced kiss. It was a soft kiss. That one perfect kiss that every girl dreams of. My eyes closed as we went deeper into the kiss. Then we pulled apart and I stared into his eyes. "Let me explain. Carolyn kissed me. I don't want anything to do with her. I love you Alexa...and only you" "R-Riley...I love you too" And I draped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

No ones POV:

Hannah and Violet saw them kiss. "Yes!" "Finally!" They cheered. Carolyn walked over. What was going on? She saw what was going out in the rain. She snarled and walked off. If Alexa wants Riley, well, she'll get him.

* * *

Hannah walked down the hall to her locker t grab her stuff. She wasn't paying attention and tripped on one of the rugs in the hallway. She stumbled and fell into someone's arms. She stood up, still in heir arms. "Daniel?" "H-Hello Hannah" He had a small blush on his face. Hannah was blushing a bit as well. "Um..sorry" He looked her over. "Captain, huh?" "Yeah. Getting ready to go home" "Well, i'm glad you made it" "Thank you" They walked along. Hannah felt something towards Daniel. What was it?

Hannah POV:

I felt something when I ran into Daniel. What was it? I grabbed my stuff and told my dad to meet me in the foyer. He said he was in the parking lot and he was coming. I grabbed my stuff and waited there. i saw him come in and stood up. "Geez Hannah why did you make me-" He stopped when he saw her. She twirled. "Hannah, I'm so proud of you" She hugged him. He hugged her tightly. "C'mon, your mother will want to see for herself" we walked out the rain. I saw Daniel walk to a car and get in. What was I feeling?

Daniel POV:

My father used his break to pick me up and drop me off at home. His job won't let any kids under 19 at the facility. Safety precautions. "Daniel, how was school?" I shrugged. "It was fine" "Son, are you okay?" "Fine" I stared at the rain. "Daniel, I know that we're not giving you as much attention as we used to. And I'm trying to find a better schedule, okay?" "Okay" The ride home was quiet. I looked out the window and thought of Hannah the whole way. I was truly falling for her. The thing is...how do I tell her?

Alexa POV:

After I grabbed my stuff, I walked out to Ben's car. I climbed in. "Hey kiddo" "Hey Ben" He started the car. "By the way, I saw the kiss" I felt my face warm up a lot, then I hid my face as Ben laughed.

* * *

When we got home, we walked in the door. "Hi kids, how was-?" "Riley kissed Alexa" "Ben!" I slugged him hard in the arm and ran up the stairs as I heard him laughing. I locked my door and sighed. I got on my computer and went on Facebook. I went to Ben's page and smiled. He should have known better.

_Ben, you left your blanky in the hallway, along with your doll_

I hit send and went to my homepage. I changed my status.

_In a relationship with Riley_ _Miles_

I leaned back in my chair as i saved my page. Things were starting to lighten up.

**Well ,there's that chapter! And whooo! Riley and Alexa are dating! But...what is Carolyn going to do? Will it effect Alexa, Riley, or one of Alexa's friends? Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Okay, so I posted that poll! And I have some already! Thanks guys! Review!**

Violet POV:

I was typing on the computer for a writing assignment. I was listening to some Beethoven. What? I like his music. See? I'm total nerd! I sighed and wiped my glasses with my shirt. I put them back on and continued typing. When I was done with what I had for now, I saved and went on Facebook. I chuckled. Alexa put up another comment on Ben's home page. I rolled my eyes. I have a strange cousin.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway. I had to drop off the new bottle of my allergy medicine to the nurse, cause my dad forgot to. I was walking and rounded the corner when I ran into someone. My stuff flew everywhere. I knelt down and grabbed my books but looked around for my medication. The person handed it to me. "Thanks" They walked off. I stood up and walked on. When I got down to the nurses office, i tool the required 2 pills and headed down to lunch.

Sam POV:

I waited with the robotics club. There were a few guys who would want to meet my sister. I was just talking and chatting away when one of them nudged me. "Hey, is that her?" I looked up and saw her walk in. "Violet!" She started to walk over, then stopped dead in her tracks. "Violet?" She grabbed her throat like she was choking. "Violet, what's-?" The she collapsed, gasping for breath.

No one's POV:

"Violet!" Sam ran down and knelt by her. People stood up and were shouting. "Someone call the hospital!" "Get some help!" Several people ran out the hallway and someone got their phone out. Thorn and Bubba were right next to Violet when she fell. They knelt down and by that time Alexa and Hannah ran over. "Oh my god!" "That the hell happened?!" "Is she allergic to anything?" "Perfume, but she always takes her allergy medicine before lunch!" Bubba reached into his hood and pulled out a spider. Thorn pulled up Violet's shirt a bit so her stomach was exposed. She was gasping. Someone shouted over the phone."Hello? Yes, we have an emergency!" "Alright, Squeaks, do your thing" "Get a bucket!" Someone ran over with a janitor bucket as Squeaks bit deep into her stomach.

When he was off, she started puking. But her throat was closed up. "Hold on" Thorn brought out a switchblade and slightly cut her throat so that she could breathe. Finally she started to puke normally. By then someone shouted, "An ambulance is coming!" By then the football team came and and Tyler ran over, hearing Violet was in trouble. "What happened?!" "I don't know" Tyler knelt down by Violet. Who had done this?

* * *

The ambulance people pumped Violet and were going to take her to a hospital. Sam was going with her. The office had called her parents and they were going to meet them there. "Who could have done this?" "Maybe not who but what" Someone walked over with Violet's bottle of meds. "How do you know?" "I'm Sydney" she had brown shoulder length hair and brown almond shaped eyes. "These are Violet's meds, but I ran a test in the science lab to see what was in them" "What was in them" "Perfume" People started talking. But Alexa and Hannah knew. Carolyn. They slipped away.

Alexa POV:

"I am going to kill that bitch!" I couldn't believe her! No one messes with my family! "Well, what can we do?" "What's wrong?" Amber walked over. "Carolyn sabotaged Violet's allergy pills with the one thing that's she's allergic to!" "Perfume, I know" "We told her" Thorn and Bubba walked over. "Guys...thanks so much!" "How-?" "Squeaks poison is special" "Makes you vomit" "He helped get the perfume out" "Guys...Just, thanks" "So, how do we get back at Carolyn?" Amber smiled. "Leave it to me"

No ones POV:

Carolyn was in after school gym. She had to make up a class. She walked back to the showers and stripped down. She turned the water on and stood there washing. She smiled at her Violet pill plan. True she could have killed her, but no one knew it was her. then the shower head made gurgling noises, then stopped. "What the-?" she looked into the shower head as garbage and sewage spilled on her.

* * *

Amber chuckled at Carolyn's screams as she twirled the wrench in her hand. Point one Amber, Point Zero Carolyn.

**Oh amber well done! Yes, I included Sydney! And don't worry! All those who put in OCs, I will get to you! Review! And check put the poll! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Okay, so far I don't have that many people for the poll! I need more votes! Otherwise I'll make Carolyn actually kill someone! (jk! Big jk!) Review!**

Violet POV:

I felt like I was being rocked. I slowly opened my eyes and it was all blurry. I saw someone off to the side. "D-Dad?" "No, but we'll meet him there" Sam. "W-What happened?" "I'm not sure. But we're going to the hospital, okay?" I nodded slowly as I drifted back asleep.

* * *

When I opened up my eyes again, I was in a bed in a white room. What just happened? I saw someone asleep next to me. I couldn't tell if it was dad or Sam, because it was all blurry then I realized I didn't have my glasses on. I stroked his hair. He sat up and I saw a blurry splash of blue eyes. "D-Dad" "Hey, you okay kiddo?" "I-I guess. What happened?" "Well, the doctors said you ingested a pill covered in perfume" Who would do a thing? I felt tears come to my eyes. "Violet, don't worry. the doctors said that you were gonna be fine. They said that you had a special poison in your stomach and that helped get rid of some of the perfume" who did that? Whoever it was, I'll have to thank them. "Dad, are you sure I'll be okay?" "Yeah" He placed a hand over mine. "You'll be fine"

Tyler POV:

I swear_,_ when I find out who did this to Violet, I'll strangle them! And everyone knows that you never mess with a football player! I walked down the hallway. People whispered as I walked past. "He's really upset" "Well, they don't even know each other that well" "I doubt she even knows he adopted" I shot my head in the direction I heard them say that. A group of kids ran off. I sighed. But it was true. I was adopted. I never knew my birth parents. But I kept walking. I got to my locker and grabbed my stuff to go home. Riley walked over. "Hey man. You okay?" "Yeah" I grumbled. "Fine" "No, you're not. Look, I know you're worried about Vi and all, but you can't just mope around"

"You would do the same if something happened to Alexa" He was silent and dipped his head a little. "See? You say something, but you have to think about what you would do" I walked past him.

Hannah POV:

I tried to find Alexa. I texted her.

_Where are you?_

I looked around. "Hannah!" I turned and Motormouth ran over. "You okay?" I sighed. "No. One of my friends was just poisoned and taken to the hospital!" "I'm sorry. Wish there was something I could do" I sighed, then got an idea. "Actually, you can"

Alexa POV:

I was silent the entire way home. "Hey, um, I heard what happened to Violet and-" "Don't. Talk about" "Hey, I'm just as upset, okay? Do you know who did it?" Oh I knew. But I didn't need any more trouble. "No" I lied. We pulled in and got out. When we got in my mother walked over. "We heard" "Is Violet okay?" "They took her to the hospital" My mom sighed. "Oh, I imagine Jay and Nya must be worried sick" I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I slipped away while my parents and brother talked. I check my phone.

_Where are you?_

Oh, I just left Hannah! I was about to text back when she sent another one.

_Come to the library. Need you_

Why does she me? I walked back out to the living room. My brother was watching TV, my mom was in the kitchen, but she looked distracted, and my dad was at the table. I walked to the door. "Alexa, where are you going?" 'For a walk mom" "Do you need Ben to come-" "No, I'll be fine" I walked out without another word.

* * *

I walked up to the library and saw Hannah. "Hannah? What are you doing here? What's up?" "Well, with a little help from Sam, we're going to make Vi a get well video" "Really?" "Yeah, why not?" "Alright, I'm in"

_The next day_

Violet POV:

I woke up and it was still blurt. I felt around for my glasses and they were hooked onto my collar of my shirt. I put them on and looked around. I saw cards on the side table and smiled. Nice to know people cared. I picked one up and read it.

_Get well soon! Not the same without you!-Hannah, Alexa_

I smiled. "Hey" I looked up and..."Tyler" He walked over. "What are you doing here?" "See if you're okay" "Why? I'm just a nobody" He nodded towards the cards. "Doesn't look like it" I felt my self warm up a bit. "Alexa and Hannah told me to give this to you" He pulled a DVD and a DVD player from behind his back. He put the DVD in and started it. Then all I saw was the sidewalk and a bit of the grass. Then Alexa's voice came off camera.

_"Okay, I think it's working" "I thought you knew how to work this stuff" "Who told you that?"_

I chuckled. Then it went up to Hannah's face.

_"Okay, It's working" "Hey Vi! Hope you're feeling well!"_

Those 2 were going to brake the camera. Then it went blue, but we could still hear them.

_"Um, Hannah, I'm not getting an image" "What?! What did you do?!"_ "Nothing!"

Me and Tyler chuckled while they bickered. "Well, they certainly know how to make a friend laugh" "Yeah" I looked up at him right as he looked at me. I gave a small smile and he smiled back. He the most beautiful icy blue eyes, they seemed fake. But he leaned down towards me and kissed me. And I enjoyed every second of it.

**Whoooo! Finally! But to all of you who put in OCs, I will get to you! You have to give me time, since there were so many. Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeey people! I hope you like the story. Here is around the time when I start to include a few more OCs. Review!**

Hannah POV:

I walked up to Alexa's locker. She looked up. "Hannah, I know that look, what is it?" "Well, to honor me getting into the cheer leading squad AND making captain my parents are letting me throw a sleep over. And I need a head count" I tapped her head. "One" "Haha, very funny" She said with sarcasm in her voice. she stood up and closed her locker. "Oh, by the way, Violet got out of the hospital" "Really?" "Yeah, she said she's going to be fine" "Well, that's-" I stopped and gasped because something caught my eye. "Oh. My. God" Alexa turned and gasped.

Tyler and Vi walked down the hallway holding hands, Tyler holding her books. "Do you see what I see?" I nodded. They stopped at Vi's locker, which was down the hallway. "C'mon"

Violet POV:

"Now you'll be okay?" "Yes ,fine!" He smiled and handed me my books. "Bye" "Bye. See you later" He gave me a quick kiss and walked off. I started putting my stuff up when I heard slow clapping. "Well done" I looked up and Alexa and Hannah walked over. I stood up. "Thanks" Hannah tapped my head. "Two" "What?" "Hannah is doing a sleep over" "Oh sounds fun. When is it?" "Two weeks on Friday night" "I'll see" "Sweet" I thought of something. "Hey, can I bring a few friends from my science club?" "Sure. The more the merrier" "Alright"

Sophia POV:

I waited in the car with my dad. We had to move to this part of ninjago in the middle of the school year. "Dad, can't I just be home schooled?" He smiled. "Don't worry Sophia. You'll do fine" He kissed my forehead. "Good luck" I got out and walked in.

* * *

I walked down the hallway to my next class. I read the slip. I walked up to the door and walked in. The teacher looked from the board and every student looked up. "Ah, you must be..." He looked at a slip from the desk. "Sophia" I nodded. "well, you can have a seat next to..." He looked around. "By Alexa" "Yes?" She looked up. He sighed. "Please sit down" I sat down. He continued talking. "Name's Alexa" The girl next to me whispered. "I figured"

* * *

I walked down to my art class. Wow. Just half a period and I met someone nice. I walked down and sat down. I pulled out a piece of paper. "Hey" A girl with a pink long sleeve shirt walked over. "Um...Hi" "Don't mean to rude, but..." She gestured to the seat I was in. "Oh, so sorry!" "You can just sit in the seat next to me" I slid over and she sat down. "Name's Hannah" "Sophia. Sorry, I'm new" "I can tell" She rolled up her sleeves. "You better do the same. We're working with pottery" "Oh..." I felt pretty silly with a piece of paper. "Hey, my partner is absent, so you can join me today" "Thanks"

* * *

I walked down to lunch. She invited me to a sleep over in 2 weeks. Things are better than I thought! I walked along the tables with my lunch. "Sophia!" Alexa waved with Hannah and a girl with light purple eyes an dark purple glasses. I sat down. "Hey guys" "Sophia, this is my cousin, Violet" She nodded. "Nice to meet you" I nodded. "Same" "Um, you're not going to eat that are you?" "Why? Did you want it?" they laughed. "No, it'll kill you" What? Alexa lifted the bun and the meat was green! "Gross!" "Yeah" "Food like that wasn't allowed at my old school" "Where was that?"

"Northern Ninjago Richmond" Violet choked on a drink and Hannah coughed out her food from home. "Richmond!" "Sh! Keep it down! When people hear that they think that I'm super rich. The reason was is that my mom used to be principal there" "What happened?" "Eh, she got a better job" Then I saw a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. "Um...who's that?" Then he draped an arm around Violet.

_"Must be her boyfriend" _"How's my sister and her friends doing?" Sister? "Hey Sam. Sophia, this is my annoying twin, Sam" "Um, hi" "Hey" He sat down. "So what's up?" "If mom and dad say it's okay, you'll have the house to yourself in 2 weeks on friday" "How so?" "Hannah's throwing a sleep over" "Cool. Can I come?" "Sam!" Violet hit him on the back of the head. "I'm joking!" I giggled.

* * *

_2 weeks_

Hannah POV:

I waited for my friends and the friends of my friends. Okay, I said that and it didn't make sense. I checked out the window. "Hannah, they'll come" My dad was working late, but my mom was home. Then a car pulled up and Alexa and her friend Amber walked up. I opened the door. "Hey guys!" "Hey Hannah" "C'mon, we're staying in the basement" "Cool" I led them down. "Beanbags!" They jumped on them. I giggled.

* * *

Eveyrone arrived. Sydney, Alexa, Amber, Sophia, Motormouth and her friends, Violet and her friend Leah. She had platinum blonde hair and light grey eyes with icy blue flecks. She was nice, but shy. "Okay, so what are we doing first Hannah" I grabbed a make-up kit. I eyed Amber. "What?"

No ones POV:

"YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS!" They had to tie Amber up in a chair while the rest of them laughed. "Amber, the more you move, the worse you'll look" She stopped moving, but scowled. "I hate you guys" Hannah brushed her hair and put it up in a high pony tail. "Okay, now don't blink" She started to put eyeliner on. "Okay, Madison, I need the mascara" She handed it to her. "Okay, don't scrunch up your eyes after this, or else it will leave a dark ring" She put it on her lashes. "Okay, blush" She lightly put blush on her face. "Can I look?" "Nope. One more thing. Lipstick" All the girls went 'ooooh'. Amber scowled. Hannah choose a dark red. "This seems your color" She put it on. "Okay. Here she is!" Hannah stepped aside. The girls giggled and Alexa took a picture. "Madison, show me a mirror!" She held a mirror in front of her face.

"Gee, thanks" Hannah laughed and they untied her. She walked over and slumped in a bean bag. "Okay...um...Vi!" A small blush rose to her cheeks. "Um..." Alexa pushed her up there. "Vi, do you wear contacts?" "Yeah, but I-" "Right here!" Alexa had broke into her bag and brought over the box. "What the-?!" "Sam" She sighed. Hannah undid her hair. "Whoa! Vi, what kind of shampoo do you use?" "Well, it's an allergy shampoo because a lot of them have the same ingredients as perfume" "It's silky!" "And soft!"

* * *

"Aaaaaand...there" Hannah turned her around as Alexa took another picture. The girls gasped. Violet had on light purple eyeshadow and blue mascara. She had on pink lipstick, her hair was down, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. "Oh, wow..." "Vi, you look amazing!" She blushed.

* * *

"Okay girls!" After all the girls were made up, Hannah brought a small glass bottle to the carpet and they sat in a circle. "Truth or dare!" Hannah spun and it landed on Sydney. "Okay, truth or dare" "Um...dare" "I dare you..." Hannah picked up there downstairs phone. "To call someone and prank them" She sighed and started dialing. She held her nose.

"Hello!" She had a high pitch noise, but it sounded weird with her nose held. "Yes, this is the Mayor of Fluslimburger" There was silence. "Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong number!" She hung up and they all busted up laughed. She spun and it landed on Sophia. "Truth or dare" "Truth" "What was your old school?" "Oh, um..." She looked around and sighed.

"Northern Ninjago Richmond" Leah choked on a soda and Amber coughed up chips. "Really?! You're kidding!" "No...I still have the uniform" "Wow" Sophia spun the bottle. It landed on Violet. "Truth or dare?" "Dare" "Dare you to spin in a circle while skipping AND looking up at the ceiling" Vilet stood up and did that.

When she stopped she wobbled and fell on Rose. "Geez Vi! Get off!" When Violet wasn't dizzy, she spun the bottle once more and it landed on Alexa. "Truth or dare?" "Truth" The girls glanced at each other. "How far have you gone with Riley?" "What?" "Has it been just kissing or have you gone...?" Kit giggled. "Under the clothes?" Alexa turned more shades of red that you can imagine. "Kit!" Madison hit her with a pillow. "Um...neither really..." "It's fine" Hannah picked up the bottle. "Okay, I think we'll stop before it gets any worse" Hannah came back with several boxes of tissues. "What's that for?"

Amber groaned. "What do you mean 'what's that for?' We're gonna watch a sappy movie" "Not so sappy" Hannah held up the movie 'Marley and Me' **(A/N: If you've seen the movie, you'll know where this will head)**

* * *

When the movie was over, over half the boxes were empty. Leah was quiet crying and Hannah, Sophia and Alexa went into a trio fit with Kit, Madison and Rose. Sydney looked over at Amber. "A-Amber? You've been quiet" Ambe glanced over and you could tell she was crying because her makeup was running. All their make up was. They all wiped it up. "Okay, now it's time for a creepy movie" "But but it's late" "Yeah, you always play a hoor movie before bed" Hannah held up 'Creatures from beyond'

* * *

Cole had gotten home late. He put his stuff up and stretched, then heard voices and music. Hannah's sleep over. He smiled and snuck down stairs to the basement. The girls were huddled up watching a horror movie with popcorn. He smiled.

_"Something's in there" "Could it be the brain eater?" "Let's look" _

The guy in the movie had his hand on the door knob and was getting ready to open it. "Don't open the door. Don't open the door" One of the girls mumbled. then the door slowly opened and...

"RAH!" All the girls screamed at the top of their lungs for a full minute. When they were done, Cole was busting up laughing. "DAD!" Hannah threw a pillow at him. He chuckled and was leaving. "You girls need to sleep" He left back upstairs. Hannah turned off the movie. But all the girls were scared now. "C'mon, we'll huddle up close" They all pushed their sleeping bags together and tried their best to sleep.

**Haha! Well done Cole! This is why I don't watch scary movies. but yeah, if you've ever watched Marley and Me, you'll know it's sad. I read the book and cried reading the book. Lol, I'm book nerd! Anyway, I finally included some more OCs! And on Vi's dare, if you spin while looking up Or down then look up, you'll be reaaaally dizzy. Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people! Now, we haven't seen Carolyn for a while, have we? Well, review!**

Alexa POV:

It was a few weeks after. The first dance of the year was coming. This dance was having the dance king and queen. I walked down to my locker when some kids were whispering. They saw me and starting whispering and staring at me. I got to my locker and was opening it. Then Hannah's hand slammed into the locker next to mine. "Tell me it's not true!" "What?" "Hannah!" Violet ran over and she was out of breath. "I...told you...it wasn't...true" She straightened up and wiped her glasses on her shirt. "What's going on?" "Alexa" Riley walked over. "Have people been giving you the confused looked?" "Yeah, just now" "See? They don't know" "Know what?" "Well, there's a rumor going on that Alexa's..." "That I'm...what?" Hannah gave me a scared look.

"That you're pregnant" I stood there. Then grabbed Hannah by the collar of her shirt. "Who. Told. You. This?"

No one's POV:

"Carolyn!" She turned as Alexa stormed over. She had her back against the lockers. "You're telling people I'm pregnant?!" "Why not?" she asked in an innocent voice. "You and Riley seem like a wonderful family couple" Riley had walked over. "That's low Carolyn. Even for you!" She scoffed. "Says you and who else?" Alexa raised her fist. Carolyn cowered.

Alexa punched the locker right by her head. "Get away. And I never want to hear anything like this again. Or I won't miss" She scurried. Hannah and Violet walked over and saw the dent that she made. "Wow" "Never knew you were that tough" Riley looked at her hand. "Oh god, you're hand" Alexa looked at it. The knuckles were black and blue and her hand was starting to swell. Only then did she noticed the pain. She gently grabbed her wrist. "Ow..." "C'mon" Riley took her down to the nurse's office.

* * *

The nurse looked over her hand. "So you just punched it? Why?" Alexa sighed. "I was mad. She was spreading a rumor..." "About what?" "That I was...pregnant" The nurse looked at her and smiled. "You don't seem like the person that would get pregnant in high school. You seem to good. Can't say the same for your hand" She stood up and wrote a form. "It looks like you might have broken it, maybe just badly damaged. You'll be fine, but you should still go see a professional" She handed her the note to her good hand. "I'll help you get your stuff"

* * *

They waited in the foyer for Alexa's mom. "Hey don't worry. I've faced many broken hands" "No, it's not just the hand. Carolyn is trying to make my life here at school a living hell" "Hey, she's doing it to everyone" "No, just me" He sighed. Alexa looked up. "Well that's my mom" They stood up and Riley kissed her cheek. "See you later" "Bye" Her mom came in and Riley handed Alexa's mom her stuff.

Ben POV:

I sat in my science class, super bored. Why does the day have to stretch so long? I looked at the clock. I sighed. "Something wrong, ?" I looked back at the teacher. "No sir" "Good. Now, for your DNA project, I will assign partners" There were many groans. "Alright!" He hit a ruler against the desk. He started listing names. Please don't pair me up with a snob, please don't pair me up with a snob. "Ben, you are partnered with Shea" Shea? I glanced at her.

She was wearing the usual. A gold hoodie, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. She was a brunette with white bangs. I sighed. "Now, meet up with your partners and start planning" I got up and walked over to her. "Hey" She glanced up. "Hi. Ben, right?" "Yeah" I sat down. "You're sister is pretty popular" Oh great, my sister is more popular than me. "So...?" "Huh?" "Should I go to your house, or should you come to mine?" "Um, it might be safer for you to come to my house" "Alright" Then the bell rang

* * *

I waited for Alexa for 15 minutes. Where was she? My phone buzzed.

_Come home. Alexa's at the hospital._

What? I drove straight home. I pulled in and walked in the door. My dad was pacing the living room. "What happened?" "Alexa punched a locker. I'm waiting to hear more from your mother" "Why dihe's he punch a locker?" "Your mother said that some girl at school was spreading rumors that she was pregnant" "Is she?" "Thank goodness no. Other wise, me and Riley would have had a loooooong talk" And talk to my fist.

Alexa POV:

The doctor looked over my hand. "Oh, it is not so bad" He had an India accent. "What happened?" "Well...school troubles...rumors..." "Oh I see" "Is she going to be okay?" "She'll be fine" He walked over to the cabinet's and grabbed something. He handed it to my mom. "Have her rub this ointment on it twice a day. and have her ice it too" "Thank you" "Just in case" He wrapped it up. "There. Well, good luck Alexa" I'll need more than he thinks.

* * *

I walked in the door and my brother walked over. "Tell me you're not-" "I'm not! Geez, a rumor spreads, than everyone clings to you" I sat down on the couch. "Sorry Alexa. But if something did happen-" "Ben, stop. I'm her father, I'll take care of it" "Yeah, and I'm her older brother" While they started to argue, I went up to my room. Hopefully this heals up in time for that dance

Hannah POV:

"Hannah, this is not a good idea" "Hey, she'll thank us after this" Me and Violet walked down to the office. "Girls? Can I help you?" "Actually, yes"

Sam POV:

Just run into her. That's how all guys talk to the girls. I looked around the corner and there she was. Black hair, blonde tips, grey eyes, a gold long sleeve shirt and jeans. Sophia. Man, my legs feel weak every time I hear her name. Since the first time I saw her, I wanted to talk to her. Here she comes! I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and turned the corner.

I ran into someone. Luckily, it was Sophia. Her books fell. "Shit..." she mumbled. Feisty, even better. I knelt down. "Really sorry" "No it's fine" I saw her hand reach for a book and I reached for it. Her hand rested on mine. Sparks flew up my arm. I tried not to shiver from her touch. "Um..." She looked at me. "Um, s-sorry" She blushed a bit. I gave her the book. We stood up. "Um...I'm Sam" "Yeah, Violet's twin. She's told me about you" "O-Oh r-really?" "Yeah. Don't worry, she didn't say anything bad" Good. "I'm Sophia" "Nice to meet you" We stood in silence for a bit. "W-Well, I need to go to class" "Oh, yeah me too" She walked off. "Bye Sam" "Bye"

When she rounded the corner, I leaned against the wall and sighed. I'm in love.

**Awww. But the poll is done! And I was kind of surprised. Guess who was the best villain I ever made? Then a new poll will come up and that one will be important to this story. Speaking of which, it's almost done. Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Okay, didn't have very many people guess who was the poll winner, so i was kind of disappointed. But it was...You'll find out by the end of the chapter! Review!**

Alexa POV:

I walked down to my locker. My hand was feeling better, but was still sore. I opened my locker and started putting things up. I stood up, and felt an arm around my waist. "Hey Riley" "How's your hand?" "Feeling better" "Good. Hey..." He swung around to the front of me. "My mom is going out of town for the weekend. I'll have the house to myself. You want to...come over?" "Riley, no. If we get ourselves in _trouble__..." _"We won't. C'mon. Your hand will feel better, won't it?" I sighed. "You're not going to drop this are you?" "Nope" I smiled. "Okay. I'll meet you an hour after your mom leaves. But I'll have to...sneak out" He smiled. "Fine by me" He kissed me.

"Alexa, quit sucking face in the hallway" I turned and Hannah and Vi were walking towards me. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, be sure you hold onto Riley" "Um, why?" "Because-" "Now Alexa, if you get upset, this was Hannah's idea" "What did you 2 do?" "Well, we sighed you up to sing for the dance"

No one's POV:

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Alexa's voice was heard through the school. Carolyn rolled her eyes as she walked in the office. "Hello Carolyn. May I help you?" "Yes, do you think I could sign up for the singer for the dance?" "Sorry, but I already have someone" Her grip tightened on the back of the chair. "W-Who?"

* * *

"ALEXA!" Carolyn stomped over. "How could you?!" "Hey, I should do it, since you've been spreading the rumor that I was pregnant!" Hannah had gotten all the cheerleaders to clean the rumor up. "Alexa, keep this up, and you will regret it! Back out now!" "No! I'm not going to let someone like you win!" Carolyn growled and stormed off.

Daniel POV:

The cooking class walked down the the gym to help with decorations. The cheerleaders were down there decorating it for the dance next week. This explains why Hannah wasn't in class. I heard a few guys in my class whispering. "Bet you 5 bucks that I can get Hannah to come to the dance with me" "You're on" I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the co-captin, Madison I think her name is. "Madison" She turned. "I'm Daniel" "Oh, Hannah's told me about you" "She has?" "Yeah. Now, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I...I want to ask Hannah to the dance, but..." "But you don't know if sh'mall say yes?" I nodded. "Daniel, I can tell Hannah likes you. She talks about you every now and then. How you're so nice, smart. Just ask her" "Thanks Madison" I walked towards Hannah. Then a boy walked over to her and started talking to her. Well, there goes my chance. I was about to turn away when she shook her head no and turned. She saw me and smiled. "Daniel. What are you guys doing here?" "Well, someone blew up a pie in one of the ovens" She raised an eyebrow. "Was it you?" "No, of course not" She smiled.

"Hey, um, Hannah?" "Yeah?" "Do you, um... Want to...um,..." "Go to the dance with you?" I gulped and nodded. "Sure" wait, she...? She wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Here's my number and address" She handed it to me. "Well, I've got some stuff to do. See you later?" "Um, yeah" She walked off with a smile. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

Sam POV:

Okay, you can do it. Just go up to her and ask her. I saw her sitting in the library corner reading a book. I took a deep breath and walked towards her. "H-hey Sophia" She looked up and smiled. "Hey Sam" "Whatcha doing?" "Oh,just reading for a book report" "Oh cool" Okay Sam, time to act cool. "Hey, Sophia?" I leaned my hand in the edge of the desk. "Do you want to-?" My hand slipped and I fell with a bunch of books.

I crashed on the floor. Not my best approach. "Oh my god!" Sophia giggled and knelt down. ""Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine" "Well, good, cause I don't want to have to-" "Sophiawillyougotothedancewit hme?" She looked at me confused. "What?" I took a deep breath and started over. "Sophia, will you...go to the dance...with me?" Her looked of confusion turned to surprise. "Me?" "I get it if you don't want to, but-" "Sam, I would love to" "Really?" "Yeah. It's nice to know someone like you...would want to go with someone like me" "Um...yeah" We stood up and I saw her book. "You know, I can help you with that book report"

"Really? Thanks. I'll come over" I blushed. "Oh, you don't have to-" "No, it's fine" Things got quiet between us. "Hey, I heard yrecent to Richmond" I mentally slapped myself. Why did I just say that?! She shyly smiled. "Yeah. I still have the uniform" Things got quiet again. "Hey, do you need my address?" "Sure" I wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Probably best that my mom would drive me there" "Yeah, probably" "Well, bye Sam" "Bye" She walked off.

Ben POV:

I sat down by Shea in science. "Okay, so what I thought we could do, we could make a clay model of the DNA" "Won't that take long?" "Look, it's better than just coming up with a paper and we'll get extra credit" I sighed. "Alright" "Okay. So I'll write down the paper and we'll both work on the clay model" "Why can't I help with the paper?" "What all do you know about DNA?" "Well, it's the code of live and holds information" "Okay, and?" "It's um...spiralshaped" "And?" "That's all I've got" "well you came up with something, I'll give you that"

**Well, that's all I got for the moment. And there will be some romance in the next chapter, hehe. But the wining villain for my poll was...Aracneous! I was kind of surprised really. But I will post a new poll that is important and i'll need everyone's vote. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Okay, I already have a few votes on the poll. Thanks guys! Review! **

Alexa POV:

I was kind of nervous for going to Riley's house, especially alone. I sighed. But right now, I was kind of mad at Hannah and Violet. I turned the corner and there they were. "Hannah, Vi" Vi hid behind Hannah. "All her idea, all her idea!" I sighed. "I really hate you guys" "Well, I got a date to the dance" I looked up. "Doesn't really surprise me. Who?" "Daniel" "Daniel Julian? He's in my history class" "Yeah, he asked me" "Well, you want to know who asked me?" Sophia walked over. "Already? Who?" She blushed. "Sam..." "My brother?" She nodded. I smiled. "Well, it's nice to know that you'll have someone" "What do you mean?" "She's saying that you and Sam will become a cute couple" She blushed a bit deeper "Isn't that what you want?" "W-Well...I-I guess..."

"So everyone else got a date?" "Yeah Tyler asked me yesterday" "What about you?" "Well, he hasn't asked me yet. But what are the chances he won't right?"

* * *

That Friday, I was worried. What if I got busted? I wouldn't. I was leaving after I was sure they were all asleep. I wanted to surprise Riley, so I wore a black thick strap tang-top and black jeans. Not something I would wear. I didn't even think about heels cause I wouldn't be able to climb the tree. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_Been an hour. Waiting your arrival. _

I signed and climbed out the window to the tree.

No ones POV:

Riley waited for Alexa. He made sure his mom had everything so that she wouldn't come back in on them. And he made sure that she would let him know when she was coming home. He heard a tapping on the window in the living room he walked over and saw Alexa. He opened the window and she climbed in. "Hey. Sorry if I was late" "It's fine" He brushed a hair behind her ear, then brought her in and kissed her. She pushed then both back on the couch.

They kissed until they needed to breath then they both went back in. Riley then kissed her neck. She did a dreamy sighed and messed with his hair. He came back up and kissed her again. He carased the back of her head as he kissed her. " You know..." He said between kisses. "What I really liked...about your hair...was the braid it was in" She stopped kissing him for a second. "Really?" He nodded and kissed her again.

Alexa loved being with Riley at his moment. Her hand traced the bottom of his shirt. Then she quickly took it off him. "Alexa..." She opened her eyes, and blushed a bright red. She quickly sat up. "Oh my god Riley, I'm so sorry!" He sat up and put his shirt on. "Alexa, calm down" He hugged her. "I-I'm sorry Riley. I just...don't want to be one of those teens that have sex while their still a freshman. I...I don't know what came over me" "Hey, it's fine" He stroked her hair, the lifted her he'd and kissed her.

* * *

Alexa left later. "Bye Riley" "Bye Alexa" Before left, he grabbed her wrist and kissed her long and hard. When he drew back, he asked, "You want to go to the dance?" She smiled. "Yeah, would love to"

Ben POV:

Shea was coming over to work on our project. I gathered all I needed as Alexa came down. I checked the time. "Wow, later than usual. You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" She saw the clay and stuff. "What's that?" I sighed. "My science project" She raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask" "Okay"

* * *

"The shape is wrong" I sighed. "Well, what is it supposed to look like?" "Well, it shouldn't have a dent in it" "You can't even see it!" Working with Shea was harder than I thought. "You know, fighting over it isn't going to finish it" Alexa watched from the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be going out, hanging with your friends or something?" "Hannah has practice and Violet is studying and I'm not going to either"

I sighed and smoothed that area out. "Better?" Shea nodded. "Yes, better" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, now we wait for it to harden and then we paint" "Okay, so who is it going to?" "My house" She picked it up by the base. "Do you need a ride?" "No, I'm good. See you later" She left. "Wow, where'd you find her?" I threw a throw pillow at her.

Sophia POV:

This was Sam's address. I sighed. "You like him don't you?" "Yeah, and he asked me to the dance" "Well, I'll see you in an hour or 2" "Bye mom" I walked out of the car and walked up to the door. Before I even knocked, the door swung open and Sam was there. "Um, hey Sophia" "Hi" "C'mon in" "Thanks" I walked in. "My parents are out, so'll be alone, at least until either Vi or they come home"

We walked up to his room. He had racing banners and robotprotesters here and there. "Nice decor" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, well, Vi is more of a racing fan that I am" I set my book down. "Hey, where's the bathroom?" His back was turned looking for something. "Down the hall" "Okay" I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom.

Sam POV:

I looked for some pencils. I probably sound really stupid. I sighed and sat on the bed. "Well?" I looked up...and squeaked. She was wearing a school uniform. It was a black button shirt and a white skirt. She had on black stockings and white shoes. "What do you think?" I sat there with my mouth open. "Um...y-you, uh, I-uh... She giggled. She walked over and sat on the bed. "Um, why...? I mean, I'm not complaining, but...?" "Well, you're the only one I can trust. Last time I tried this on for a guy, he tried to rip it off me and..." She got quiet. "Oh, Sophia, I'm so sorry"

She shook her head. "It's fine. Let's just get this done" While we worked on her book report, I stool a glance at her. The outfit went with her grey eyes, but it had her hair stand out, it being black with blonde tips. She glance up. "What?" "N-Nothing! It's just...you're very...beautiful" She blushed a bit. "In just the outfit?" "No...everyday" Her blush grew deeper. "Sophia, ever since the first time I saw you, I wanted to talk to you" I took a deeP breath. "I probably sound so-"

Then I felt her lips onto mine. My eyes closed and I drew my hand around her back.

* * *

"I'll see you at school" "See you" She left, in the clothes she arrived in. I waved goodbye. As they drove off, I leaned against the doorframe and sighed.

**Aw. Cute! Anyway, for those who's OCs I haven't used much, I am trying my best! I'm trying to wrap this up cause I am super anxious to get started on my next story. Review! And check out the poll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Okay, I am almost done with the high school story. but then I will work on my new one 'The next green ninja'** **Review!**

Amber POV:

Hannah had asked us if the group could do a special effects. We hung out in the gym while the cheerleaders decorated. "Okay, we could do confetti canon" "Not bad" I wrote it on the list. "What else?" "Smoke machine" "For a spooky effect" "More mystical, but okay" I wrote it down. "Hey what about this?" Luke brought out fireworks. "Nice" "I got a bomber. Have tons of these at home, too" "Sweet" I wrote them on the list. "You think it's smart?" "To use fireworks indoors?" "Since when have we done something smart" Thorn and Bubba looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, lets test it out"

Daniel POV:

I helped out today with the decorations. I liked being with Hannah. She was pretty, strong, caring. I looked up at her. she was on a small ladder hanging up some streamers. I was glad I had found the chance to ask her. Then an explosion went off near the west part of the gym. Hannah shrieked as the ladder slipped. I caught her, but twirled and stopped and blushed a bright red, as did she.

We were in a dip, our faces just an inch apart. I was speechless. I heard a few giggles from nearby. The other cheerleaders, great. "Sorry!" I heard a voice shout from the direction that the explosion went off. "U-Um..." I slowly let her up. "S-Sorry" "N-No i-it's fine" I stared into her green eyes. They were like a forest full of trees...full of life. I snapped out of it and she drew back. "Um...I should really finish" She walked off. Well played, Daniel.

Alexa POV:

I sighed. I fooled around in the gym. The PE class had to help decorate for the dance this Friday. I played with a piece of streamer. "Hey Alexa" I looked up and Hannah walked towards me. "What's up?" I sighed. "Oh, not much" "Hey, are feeling alright?" "Yeah just fine" She sat down next to me. "Well, look at it this way, when it's over, you won't have to worry about it anymore" "Yeah, I guess" Then Carolyn was in the gym and she started giving people directions. "Um, that's not her job" Hannah and me got up and walked towards her. "Carolyn, that's not your job" "So, what are you going to do?" "Stop you. You're lucky I haven't turned you into the principal" "And for what?" "We know you switched Violet's pills" "Why, I did not such thing" I got closer to her and whispered. "Listen bitch. You are nothing but a swamp rat. And we both know that you would seem like to much a a snitch to go and tell anyone about name calling. But almost killing someone...that's getting expelled, and if worse, being put in juvie. So do me a favor...Stay away from my family"

* * *

I stalked down the hall. I got to my locker and hit my head against it. "Alexa" I slowly glanced up and Riley walked over. "You o-" I slammed into him and cried. "R-Riley, I don't now what's happening to me!" He slowly stroked my hair. "H-High school is just changing me!" "Hey, calm down okay?" He hugged me tighter. "Hey..." He looked me in the eyes. "You need to be strong, okay?" I nodded and he dried my eyes.

No ones POV:

Carolyn walked down the hall. To be honest, Alexa was scaring her. But Carolyn had to get that off her mind if she was going to become dance queen. She wasn't going to let Alexa stop her. She walked down the hall. "Carolyn, we passed out everything you told us" "Stickers, buttons, everything" "Good. My chance of becoming dance queen must be an all time high. I have to be more powerful that Alexa" The name was sour to her. "Now, if Riley gets voted dance king, then he'll see how wonderful I am and dump Alexa. What does she have that I don't?" No one answered. This was one of those questions that Carolyn didn't want an answer to.

Violet POV:

I was with Leah in chemistry. "Okay, one drop" She nodded and added a drop. "So...do you have a date to the dance?" She whispered. "Yeah, do you?" She shook her head. "No...but I'll go just to get out of the house" Leah was a shy, quiet girl. What was I going to do? "Violet!" I shook my head and slammed the lid onto the chemical bucket. "That was close" "Yeah" I picked it up and placed it in the chemical fridge. "Well, that's done"

* * *

I walked down the hall when I bumped into one of Carolyn's groupies. "Oh hey Vi" She handed me a flyer. 'A vote for Carolyn is a vote for everyone' "This is...sad" She snatched it away. "I supposed that you'll vote for, oh i don't know, Alexa?" "What's it to you?" She was silent, then walked off. I swear a rock had more brain cells than Carolyn.

Alexa POV:

My and Violet tied up our sneakers for gym. I sighed and leaned back. "Vi, do you think Carolyn...? Never mind" "What? You mentioned her name, what is on your mind?" "Well, do you think Carolyn will become dance queen?" "Alexa, why would you even think that?" "I'm not sure. Just a thought" The teacher blew her whistle. "Alright, now the weather is kind of bad, so we aren't going to run outside" A couple people high fived. "Intead, we'll be playing dodge ball" Cheers went up. "Oh, no..." "Hey you'll be fine"

No one's POV:

Almost every dodge ball hit Violet. She ran covering her face to sit down. "Well...so much for that..." Alexa grumbled, then ducked. "Nice duck Alexa!" She grabbed a ball and threw it. She hit a guy in the middle of his gut. "Nice shot!" She saw one fly in the air and she caught it. "Vi, you're in!" "Whyyy?" She got up, walked to steps and three dodge balls hit her. She sat back down. Alexa sighed. "Alexa, look-!"

_Pow! _A dodge ball her her flat on the face. She fell back holding her nose. "Oh my god!" the teacher blew her whistle. I sat up and felt something warm come from my nose. I pulled my hands away and they were red. I put them back over my nose. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry!" I looked at the girl who hit me. She had long brown hair with red tips and blue eyes. "tiger, take her to the nurse since you hit her" "I said it was an accident!" I got up. "I'll be fine" "No, i'll take you"

We walked down the hall. "Tiger?" "Yeah, and you're...?" "Alexa" "Right. Hey you stood up to Carolyn" "Yeah, i did" "Nice. i really hate that chick" "Well, join the club" We got to the nurses office. "So you'll be okay?" "Yeah, i've faced a bloody nose before" "Okay. See you later" She walked off.

**Okay, that was the last OC i have. The next chapter is the last! And you'll find out who the most loved couple was, not really surprised. Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Ok last chapter, then I start working on my next story! Review!**

Alexa POV:

Well, the dance was tomorrow. To be honest, if Riley didn't ask me, I would not be going. And I know Hannah would take me on a total shopping spree. I can't do that! I turned the corner and saw Violet and Hannah. I quickly turned. "Stop right there!" Crud. Hannah came over. "You are not running off after school. You're coming with me, Vi, and Sophia to get something to wear tonight" I groaned. "Hannah, do I have to?" "Yes! C'mon, we all want to look our best!" "She dragged us all into it Alexa. No escaping" "I'll chip you if I have to" "Okay, okay! I'll go!" this was not going to be fun.

* * *

I sat in a chair in the dress store. Why, why am I here? I sighed as Hannah walked into a dressing room with a pink dress. I stood up and walked along the dresses. What would suit me? That's difficult because I'm not a dress person. I sighed. "Alexa, don't wander" "I'm not!" I walked back over as Hannah came out. "Oh Hannah that's amazing!" She wore a strappless pink dress that went past her knees. It actually looked good on her.

Viloet went in after Hannah came out. She was buying the dress. While Vi got dressed, Hannah and Sophia went on a dress hunt for me. "This?" it was like the worlds biggest dress! "Um...no" "How about this?" Sophia held up a neon pink dress. "Definantly not!" "Well?" We turned and Hannah and Sophia gasped. She wore a light purple dress that went past her knees and had sleeves that went halfway down her arms. It ruffled down at the bottom. "Oh, Vi it's so you!"

Sophia went in with a dress when Hannah came back with something red. "Hannah, what is that?" "Oh,you'll see" Sophia came out and I'll admit it suit her. She wore a gold dress that had a light green strioe across the stomach, like a belt. "Oh, Sophia, it's beautiful!"

Hannah shoved the red dress into my arms. I held it up and my jaw dropped. "You're kidding" "Try it on!" I sighed and went in the dressing room. I undressed and slipped it on. The thing was practically bigger than the dressing room. It was bright red and had rose swirl designs, no sleeves and had a heart shaped chest. It made a small rustle sound when I moved. I got out. "Oh, Alexa, it's beautiful!" "Amazing!" "So not me! Hannah, I need to wear something else!" "Alright, just get undressed and we'll see what we can find"

* * *

I came out and they were still looking. I laid they dress down when something caught me eye. I walked over. This...could work. I grabbed it and went into the dressing room to try it on.

No ones POV:

When the girls came back, they saw the red dress. "Alexa?" "In here" Hannah sighed. "I hope she found something suitable to wear" "Hannah the fanciest thing I've ever seen my cousin in, was a light blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of khakis" "Vi's right, that was the fanciest thing I've ever worn...except maybe this" She stepped out and they gasped.

It was light blue with aqua dark blue sequins across the upper part around her neck and shoulders. The sleeves came down halfway down her arm. the dress was a bit above her knees. "Alexa..." "It's beautiful!" "Absolutely you!"

_The next day_

Riley POV:

I stared at the tux on my bed. It was my dads. My mom stood in the door way. "Riley, I'm sure it'll fit. After all, you're like your father in every way possible" I sighed. "Mom, how did you meet dad?" "Oh, I was one of those..." "Stuck up snobs?" "Yes. Well, your father was the cutest boy at school. Well...he didn't like snobs. So... I dropped the act and the next week after that, you know what happened?" "Do I need to ask?" "He asked me out. And the rest is history" I sighed. My mom was, right I never like snobs and neither did my dad. We are so much alike.

* * *

That night I waited in the car in my tux. It did fit, but witthat'll the sweating I might do, I was afraid it would shrink. I took a deep breath. "Well, I bet she'waiting Riley" I nodded to my mom and got out. I walked up to the tugriks and tugged at my collar. I didn't even knock when it slowly opened. My jaw slightly dropped when I saw Alexa. "Well...?" "Y-You look...amazing" She smiled. Her dress suit her, but...she had her hair in a braid. She looked amazing.

"Riley, don't kiss my sister on the porch!" "Shut up Be, and work on your project!" I chuckled. "C'mon, let's go"

Daneil POV:

I took a deep breath. My father looked at me through the front mirror. "Daniel, you'll be fine. Remember, courage...?" "Gets a girl. I know" I got out and walked to the door. I saw Hannnahs shadow walk across to the door. I got up there and softly knocked. The door opened and I swallowed. "Hey Daniel" "Hi" I saw a small glimpse of a many with black hair and a woman with orange hair like Hannah. "You must be Daniel" I nodded. The man grumped. "Cole!" The woman whacked him. Hannah sighed. "See you later!" She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Tyler POV:

I gulped. Violet lived close to school, but we were going to ride my motorcycle there. I hoped she shouldn't mind. I knocked on the door once and it opened. Oh my goodness...She had her hair up in her usual ponytail, but she didn't have her glasses on. Contacts. "Ready to go?" "Yeah. Hope you don't mind but-" "Riding a motorcycle is cool"

No ones POV:

They all met at the dance with Sam and Sophia. They got in and the dance was in full swing. Alexa looked around...and there she was. red dress, with black trimmings and a purse to match. Carolyn looked like the devil herself. Alexa's thoughts were interrupted by Hannah pushing her on stage. "Time to sing" Alexa got up there and told the dj what song. She gripped the mike tightly.

_(Sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne)_

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about __a girl he used to know._

___I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about __a girl he used to know. _

Alexa POV:

I put the mike back and took a deep breath of air as i walked off. People applauded as i walked over to Riley. "Okay people, time to announce the dance king and queen!" I glanced at Carolyn and she scowled. "The dance king is...Riley Miles" Everyone applauded as i kissed him on the cheek. "Go on" He walked up there and they put the crown on him. "And now, our dance queen is..." I sighed and turned to walk away. "Alexa Flamy!" I stopped. What? People all around me applauded and Violet and Sophia shoved me up there.

They put the tiara on me and handed me a bouquet of flowers. Carolyn shoved up to the front. "How is this possible?!" Hannah stepped forward. "Because people actually like Alexa" "Yeah!" "So, shut up Carolyn!" Someone shoved her and her purse spilled onto the floor. All the contents spilled out, including a bottle of pills that rolled to Vi's feet. Se picked it up. "Hey, these are my allergy pills! It was you who switched them!" People glared at her. "Carolyn..." The principal came over. He was here because he had to supervise the dance. "You're coming with me to call your parents"

He took her by the arm and they left. People cheered as a slow song came on. Everyone paired up. Riley held out his hand. "Care to dance?" I smiled and set the flowers down and took his had. "Gladley" And as I danced with Riley, a thought entered my mind.

High school might not be to bad.

* * *

_No ones POV:_

_Well, high school went well after hat. Ben and Shea got an A on their project. Carolyn was sent to a special school that delt with juvenile kids. Vi, Alexa, Hannah, ad Sophia didn't change much. Sophia joined the cheerleading squad? Vi and Tyler still dated but not much changed with them. Alexa and Riley? Well... *sees them holding hands*_

_Somethngs never change _

**Well, that's it! Next I will get to working on my next story! Review! And peace!**


End file.
